Love
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Hey, Kau kenapa?" Tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukanku, dan bodohnya aku ketika aku baru menyadari jika ia sudah tertidur dalam dekapanku. Oh My God... Cowok ini jauh merepotkan dari yang kukira. But, i love his boy... Yeahh... Very-very loved.../NaruSasuNaru/DLDR!


Fanfic pemanasan yang Fu buat setelah sekian lama hiatus, *walau nggak lama-lama banget*. Maaf jika hasilnya buruk, hehehee... Tapi, jangan lupa untuk review ya minna-san...

**.**

**Fu ****Present...**

**But, I Love Him...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimto...**

**Pair: NaruSasuNaru**

**Warning; OOC, AU, TYPO(s), BL, alur super cepet, judul sangat nggak nyambung, DLDR!**

**Enjoy Minnaaaaa... ^_^)d**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...an... Tuan... TUAAAN!"

"Enhh..." Pemuda berambut _midnight blue_ itu mengerjab kaget, pandangannya yang masih tidak fokus mengarah pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Hnnh... Ada apa?"

"Maaf, saya lancang, tapi klub ini mau tutup. Anda harus segera pulang..." Pemuda sopan dengan _nametag_ Uzumaki Naruto yang terpasang di baju seragam kerjanya itu menjelaskan.

"Hnh..." Lagi-lagi, pelanggan setia klub malam tempatnya berkerja ini menggumam tak jelas, ia berusaha bangun dari duduknya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing efek minuman keras, pemuda itu mulai berjalan meskipun sedikit terseok.

"Terima kasih kunjungannya, Tuan. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Kata pelayan berambut kuning itu. Senyum di wajah tampannya yang semakin mengembang, melihat pemuda berambut Raven yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya hampir menabrak meja ketika berjalan.

"Dasar..." gumam si pirang tanpa niat menolong. Masih banyak yang harus ia dan pegawai lainnya kerjakan, termasuk membersihkan botol-botol kosong bekas diminum oleh cowok Raven tadi. "Wow, dia kuat sekali minum. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin segelas saja aku sudah KO. Orang kaya itu, tidak sayang uang ya, kerja susah payah, tapi malah dihamburkan dengan begini. Hmm, dasar..."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV...**

Hari ini adalah bulan kedua, aku bekerja di H.O.T Bar. Dan 2 bulan juga, aku melayani pesanan dari pelanggan tetap bar ini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang direktur muda yang kata temanku Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang kesepian. Kudengar dari Shikamaru juga, jika kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai sejak ia kecil, dan ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang selalu menggembleng dia untuk jadi orang sukses. Mungkin, itu sebabnya dia sering datang ke tempat ini. Aku kasihan padanya, cowok setampan dia harus tergantung pada alkohol hanya untuk menangkan jiwanya, harusnya ia memiliki kekasih agar tidak tergantung pada minuman-minuman itu. Huh! Jujur, aku kasihan padanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi temannya, tapi kupikir mana ada orang kaya yang ingin berteman dengan pelayan bar sepertiku. Tidak selevel, mungkin begitulah orang-orang kaya itu mengatakan.

Malam ini, seperti biasa, aku kembali mendapati si Sasuke itu datang ke klub kami dan seperti biasa pula, ia memesan beberapa jenis minuman yang aku hafal semua jenisnya. Wajarlah, sebagai pelayan disini, menghafal jenis dan kadar alkohol minuman disini adalah salah satu tugasku, agar tak menegecewakan pelanggan. Jujur ya, walau aku terlihat sibuk membersihkan _Wine glass_ di balik_ counter_, tapi mataku ini masih sempat untuk sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Uchiha-_san_, begitu aku memanggil nama cowok itu.

Eh- Tunggu! Lelaki itukan, bosku! Kenapa dia menghampiri si Uchiha itu? Mau apa dia? Jangan-jangan Si Mesum Orochimaru akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Uchiha-_san_! Gawat, aku tidak boleh diam saja! Aku harus menolongnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kiba temanku yang lain, reflek mencengkal lenganku. Sedangkan tatapan mataku masih tertuju ke arah Orochimaru yang kini telah duduk dipangkuan Uchiha-_san_ yang sudah 'tertidur' akibat efek minuman keras berkadar alkohol tinggi yang ia pesan padaku tadi. Mencegahku untuk menghampiri tempat duduk tuan Uchiha.

"Mau kemana lagi kalau tidak menolong orang itu?" Jawabku sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru, pemilik pemilik bar tempatku bekerja, orang yang semestinya aku hormati.

"Ingat Naruto, Kurama-_nii_ sedang sakit 'kan? Kalau kau sampai dipecat kau mau mencari pekerjaan dimana? Bukankah kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Tapi-'

"Jangan bodoh! Kalau kau menganggu 'kesenangan' Orochimaru-_sama_, kau bisa dipecat!" Lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik itu mengingatkanku. "Jangan mengorbankan pekerjaanmu karena menolong orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?" Kiba bersihkeukeuh menghalangiku.

Aku terdiam, benar kata sahabatku itu. Kakak memang sedang sakit, dan aku sangat butuh pekerjaan ini. Dan pria Uchiha yang sedang dibelai wajahnya oleh Orochimaru itu memanglah orang asing yang bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertegur sapa denganku. Tapi, apa aku harus diam saja melihat Laki-laki penyuka ular itu menjamah cowok yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya hendak diperkosa. Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Hati ini terus mendorongku untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan bahkan aku tidak tau alasan tepatnya.

"_Please_ Naruto, kau jangan ikut campur!"

Aku menatap tajam tempat dimana Bosku berada, memandang tidak suka pada lelaki yang kini mencumbuhi liar leher dan wajah Uchiha-san. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatnya, tapi.. pekerjaan bukan hanya di bar ini kok!" Aku menatap wajah cowok pecinta anjing di sampingku ini sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula, hati nuraniku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain susah di depanku" Aku menepuk pundak Kiba, dan sesaat kemudian, kudengan suara helaan napasnya.

"Huh! Yang penting aku sudah menasehatimu."

Aku memandang benci ke arah Orochimaru, tanpa sadar kedua buku-buku jariku terkepal erat melihat tindakan senonoh orang itu._ "Orochimaru-sama... Aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuh Uchiha-san lebih dari itu..."_

**Normal POV...**

Di atas single sofa, Orochimaru mencumbuhi Sasuke. Melumat kasar bibir pemuda rambut Raven tersebut sebelum melucuti kancing teratas si pemuda, dan mencium leher jenjangnya.

"Enhhh... Mnnnh..." Sasuke mengerang tidak jelas di alam bawah sadarnya, wajahnya memerah entah pengaruh minuman keras atau sentuhan Orochimaru.

"Asal kau tau, aku sudah lama menantikan malam ini, Sasuke..." Desis Orochimaru dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Uhum..." Belum sempat lelaki bersurai panjang itu melakukan lebih, Naruto datang. "Maaf menganggu Orochimaru-_sama_," kata si pirang dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosi.

"Ada ap-"

**DUAGGH**

Belum selesai Orochimaru berkata, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya begitu saja ke wajah bosnya. Hingga membuat lelaki berambut panjang itu tersungkur sambil mendesis kesakitan, "Maaf Orochimaru-_sama_, tidak sengaja..." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Geram Orochimaru. "Turunkan Sasuke, atau kupecat kau!" ancam lelaki itu.

"Kalau ingin memecatku silahkan saja, tidak perlu 'melepas' pemuda ini..." balas Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sebelum meninggalkan bosnya yang terlihat kesal namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Si bodoh itu..." Kiba nemijat pelipisnya, pusing menghadapi sikap Naruto yang suka egois.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin itu sudah takdir. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi hanya membuat repot." Kiba hanya mendengus sambil memajukan bibirnya imut atas tanggapan cowok berkuncir satu bernama Shikamaru yang telah menjadi pacarnya sejak SMA tersebut.

"Bukannya kau selalu menganggap semuanya merepotkan?"

"Tidak jika itu tentangmu," balas Shikamaru. Reflek wajah Kiba menersh karena ucapan kekasihnya yang jarang sekali diucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Nnghh..." Pertama kali ketika _onyx_ Sasuke membuka mata, yang ia dapati adalah kilauan bintang yang berkelip indah di atas langit. Pohon-pohon Ek yang sedikit menguning yang gemerisik tertiup angin malam. "Ini dimana?" Gumamnya. Siapa yang tidak bingung jika mendadak berada di taman sementara ia merasa sedang di bar tadinya. Yeah, setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang.

"Sudah bangun Tuan pemabuk!" Sasuke yang berusaha untuk duduk di tengah rasa sakit di kepalanya reflek mendongak, menatap cowok blonde yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Ini untukmu," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan se_cup_ kopi panas.

"Kenapa kita ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kita berada di bar? Dan lagi, bukankah ini belum waktumu pulang?" Bukannya mengatakan terima kasih terlebih dahulu, Sasuke malah melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat si pirang Naruto menghela napas, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi.

"Aku dipecat..."

"Hah?!"

"Aku dipecat, apa kata-kataku kurang jelas Uchiha-san?" ulang Naruto sedikit jengkel.

"Maksudku, apa hubungannya pemecatanmu denganku? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, bola matanya fokus menatap si pirang yang sibuk mengamati rerumputan.

"Jawab aku!"

"Akhh!" Naruto mengerang frustasi, "Aku dipecat itu karena kau! Aku menyelamatkanmu saat akan diperkosa oleh bosku ketika kau pingsan. Setelah menonjoknya, aku langsung membawamu pergi dari tempat itu!" Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya lucu, meloading ucapan si pirang dengan agak lambat.

"Kau... menolongku?" Ucap Sasuke setelah diam cukup lama.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?" Pupil biru Naruto membulat, lagi-lagi ia dibuat pusing karena pertanyaan cowok di dekatnya itu.

"Karena ingin mungkin, aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menyelamatkanmu," jawabnya tanpa melihat Sasuke sedikitpun. Entah mengapa, hatinya sedikit berdebar-debar karena ditatap begitu menyelidik oleh Sasuke. Jadi, menatap langit bertabur bintang jauh lebih menenangkan daripada harus memandang wajah cowok Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, ia sibakkan poninya ke belakang dan berkata, "Dobe!"

"_Nani_?! _'Dobe'_ katamu? Kau mengejekku karena aku bertindak gegabah begitu, dasar Teme!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya memerah. Sudah ditolong, malah mengatainya Dobe, tidak tau diuntung. "Dasar! Kau itu jahat sekali sih! Coba kau pikir, gara-gara kau, aku jadi kehilangan pekerjaanku tau.." Gerutu Naruto, ia mengacak surai kuningnya hingga semakin berantakan. "Dan kau!" Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bola matanya yang indah, sedangkan cowok Raven itu mencoba berdiri walaupun masih sedikit pusing. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bukannya malah mengataiku. Akh! Aku menyesal menolongmu, dasar Uchiha Teme!"

"Kau berisik sekali..." Gumam Sasuke lirih, ia mendekati Naruto dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayunya. Mungkin efek alkohol tak sepenuhnya hilang.

"A-ada apa? Ke-kenapa menatapku begitu?" Naruto terlihat gugup, jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar, dan... "Oi, Uchiha-san, apa ya- Mnnpph..." Dan satu kecupan lembut, mendarat di bibir merahnya.

**Naruto's Pov...**

Ahh... Apa maksudnya ini? Dia menciumku? Kenapa?  
Aku menatap wajahnya, terlihat begitu halus, sehalus bibirnya saat menyentuh bibirku.

"Mnhh... Nnngh..." Cantik. Yeah, entah kenapa pemuda ini terlihat begitu cantik dimataku. Sayang _onyx_ indahnya tidak bisa kuselami lebih lanjut karena kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Hei-Hmpph..." Juga agresif. Sedikit saja aku lengah, ia sudah melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangatku. Rasa wine masih melekat di lidahnya, dan entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Suka pada rasa Winenya, suka pada ciumannya, atau... pada lelaki yang lebih tua dariku ini. Entahlah, aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Yang kutau, aku menikmati moment ini, sangat menikmatinya. Hingga tanda sadar, lenganku bergerak untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri menekan kepalaku guna memperdalam pagutan kami.

"Hmnpp... Mnhpp... Ahhh..." Setelah melewati menit-menit 'terlambat' itu, akhirnya ia melepaskan penyatuan kecil kami. Dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah, serta deru napas yang juga memburu, kami berdua saling melempar pandang. Oniks dan safir yang saling bertumbukan seolah menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam benak kami.

"Mulai sekarang, kau berkerja denganku, Dobe..." Ia meraih kedua pipiku, menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Dan kalian tau apalagi, dia memiliki bulu mata yang begitu lentik. "Kau tau apa tugas pertamamu?" Aku diam saja, tegang, sekaligus penasaran dengan kata-katanya. "... Jadilah kekasihku..." Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus membalas apa. Ini terlalu mendadak dan...

"Kau serius?"

Dia sedikit menjauh dariku, wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang tadi. "Hn, aku serius. Itu yang bisa kuberikan sebagai tanda terima kasihku," ujarnya sambil melihatku dari sudut matanya.

Entah kenapa, mendadak aku ingin tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, aku reflek melompat gembira sebelum menghambur dalam pelukannya. Aku senang sekali, aku langsung mengiyakan permintaannya. Padahal, ini adalah ke 6 kalinya aku berbicara dengannya semenjak kerja di kafe, tapi kenapa, aku merasa nyaman ketika disisinya. Rasa bahagia, ingin melindungi, dan keinginan untuk terus bersamanya seakan makin bertambah sejak hari dimana aku membangunkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan aku yakin, ini adalah CINTA. Aku mencintai pria yang bahkan 5 tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini 'kan? Karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha-san. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"..." Dia tak membalas, "Hey, Kau kenapa?" Tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukanku, dan bodohnya aku ketika aku baru menyadari jika ia sudah tertidur dalam dekapanku. Oh My God... Cowok ini jauh merepotkan dari yang kukira. But, i love his boy... Yeahh... Very-very loved...

**._._. x ._._.**

**OWARI**

**._._. x ._._.**

Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan maklum masih pemula... hehehe

Give me your REVIEW... ^_^

Regards, Fu_Cassiopeia...


End file.
